Sophisticated automobile electronic devices can provide an array of features and functions with which the driver can interact. Moreover, the number of available portable computing and telecommunication devices, such as cell phones, tablets and wearable devices is increasing. As a result, these portable devices are more likely to be present in the vehicle. Overuse of these electronic and portable devices while driving may draw the attention of the driver away from the road.